


The Stories They Could Tell

by Feanix



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Coming Out, Gen, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Genderqueer Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-04
Updated: 2020-04-04
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:34:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23236300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Feanix/pseuds/Feanix
Summary: If the walls of the Hogwarts House dormitories could talk.
Comments: 17
Kudos: 49
Collections: HP TransFest 2020





	The Stories They Could Tell

_HUFFLEPUFF_

_1927_

"I tell you, Galatea, this is foolishness – rooms don’t just appear from nothing, not even at Hogwarts."

"In my experience, there’s no such thing as ‘foolishness’ at Hogwarts."

"It’s just down here. See, I told you: Three tunnels! There were never three before, only two."

The professors stood at the round opening that led from the Hufflepuff Basement common room out to the dormitories. Sure enough, the tunnel branched off in three directions. Professor Butters was practically shaking, she was so filled with excitement. Her colleagues, Professors Schuyler and Merrythought, did not share in her enthusiasm, though the former was no longer looking so sceptical. The scorn in their eyes had not quite faded, however.

"So a third dormitory, is it? Forgive my brusqueness, Elna, but what need do Hufflepuff students – or any students for that matter – have for a third dormitory?"

That dampened Professor Butters’s eagerness. "Well, I don’t know. I hadn’t thought that far ahead; I ran all the way to find Gala as soon as I found it."

"You were right to," said Professor Merrythought matter-of-factly; as the Defence Against the Dark Arts professor, it was only natural. "There’s no way to be sure exactly what caused this without a proper investigation." Even as she spoke, she took out her wand, and cautiously passed it over the outer ring of brickwork where the new tunnel entrance had appeared. "Obviously, the Ministry will have to be notified, but I feel qualified to make a preliminary examination."

… … …

As it transpired, the Ministry representative could make no more of it than Professor Merrythought had already. No evidence suggested that the new tunnel was the work of some sort of curse. It could have been there as long as the others, judging by the mortar and the brickwork. It became a regular topic of discussion among the Hogwarts staff, and the Hufflepuff common room saw more visitors in the time leading up to the start of term than it had in decades.

It was young Silvanus Kettleburn, a recent addition to the Care of Magical Creatures department, who finally hit upon the most likely purpose of the new dormitory.

"Maybe it's for someone like Professor Schuyler… and myself?" he asked, adding the last almost hesitantly. Professors Butters, Dumbledore, and Binns all turned, curious.

"What do you mean, Silvanus?" Professor Dumbledore asked, with what seemed like genuine interest. It put Silvanus at ease, anyhow.

"Well…" Silvanus cleared his throat, uncertain about being the centre of attention, particularly of people he had such respect for. "I’m not saying I was _uncomfortable_ in the boys’ dormitories during my time as a student, but thinking back I think I certainly would have appreciated having another option."

Professor Dumbledore’s eyes lit up in realisation, and Professor Butters let out a surprised, "Of course!" as she clapped her hands together.

"I suppose we should not be surprised," said Professor Binns, in a voice devoid of any sort of enthusiasm. "The staircases were only just beginning to break up and move of their own accord when I was a student. The plumbing system was upgraded, of course, but only after the first pipes burst into Professor Bartholomew’s Potions class. Then of course there’s…"

"Ahem, Cuthbert?" Professor Dumbledore broke in gently, almost apologetically. The History Professor blinked in surprise at the interruption.

"Yes?"

"On the topic of Hufflepuff’s new dormitory…"

"Yes, I was getting to that. The point I was trying to make is that Hogwarts is among the most magical places in the world – certainly in the case of those that are man-made. It goes deeper than simple charms or Transfigurations. It grows over time."

"You make it sound as though it’s alive," Professor Butters said wonderingly.

Professor Binns made a dismissive noise. "Then you have misunderstood me. Hogwarts is merely a castle, built upon the foundations laid by four of the most powerful witches and wizards of the tenth century. Generations have added to it over the years, and that sort of magical saturation can have… side effects. Of course, there is no specific record of such occurrences, but there have been a handful of examples throughout history…"

"I’ll have to speak with my Prefects and the Head Boy and Head Girl," Professor Butters said, turning to Professor Dumbledore. "Oh, Head Boy and Girl… there’s something else that will have to be given some consideration. At any rate, they’ll need to know that the first-year students have other options for where they will be staying."

"Only first years?" Professor Dumbledore’s eyes seemed to twinkle in the flickering torchlight. "There are seven rooms, Elna. I believe the intent is clear."

Professor Butters looked up the corridor, as if seeing the additional entrances for the first time. "Of course, of course. Goodness, an entirely new space, grown in such a short amount of time. It's so exciting! I wonder if this is how Professor Bartholomew felt when the pipes first burst through the wall…"

* * *

_SLYTHERIN_

_1966_

The Slytherin gender-free dormitories were deserted, which was almost unheard of. Attributed to the lower-than-average presence of Muggle-borns, most gender-free Slytherins were already living openly by the time they arrived at Hogwarts. Stuart Craggy was one such Slytherin; ordinarily sharing their room with five other third years, they were relieved to find it empty. The last thing they wanted to deal with was a bunch of rowdy sixteen-year-olds.

Ordinarily, the first thing Stuart would do after a Quidditch match, win or lose, was get changed out of their uniform. Today had been a win for the Slytherin team, but Stuart didn’t feel like they could muster the force of will that would be required to change their clothes. Guilt ate away at their insides. They were trembling, their legs unsteady, but instead of sitting on the bed they sank to the floor just inside the doorway. Pulling their knees up to their chest, they leaned back against the cold stone wall and replayed the last few minutes of the match over and over in their mind.

Footsteps from the corridor had them straightening up, already mentally preparing themself for the shouts of excitement and congratulations from their housemates. Before they were even halfway to their feet, however, they realised that they could only hear a single pair of feet. They couldn’t imagine that easy-going stride belonging to a student whose house had just won the first Quidditch match of the school year would have.

Their assessment was confirmed when Professor Slughorn appeared in the stone archway of the sixth year dormitory. From the look of relief that appeared on the Potion Master’s face, he had been looking for Stuart specifically.

"I thought I might find you here," Slughorn said, his expression turning to one of sympathy to match his tone. "Your teammates are making trouble for Madam Shafiq up in the Hospital Wing, but they expressed concern about your own wellbeing. Young Lucius in particular was worried about you…"

"What about Stevie?" Stuart blurted out before they could stop themself. Their cheeks heated, and Professor Slughorn did arch an eyebrow, but apparently decided not to comment on the interruption.

"Stevie is in Madam Shafiq’s more-than-capable hands," he assured them. "I daresay she’s already fixed him right up, and given the rest of your teammates a thorough tongue lashing for being disruptive at the same time."

A croak of a laugh escaped Stuart’s throat. The Slytherin team was a good bunch, mostly, but they did have a certain disregard for the rules when the mood took them. Stuart could just imagine them all making a nuisance of themselves to the school matron, crowded around Stevie’s bed and refusing to be herded off. That only compounded the guilt they were feeling; they should be there with the rest of the team.

"Something is obviously eating at you, Stuart," Professor Slughorn said. He moved over to take a seat on one of the beds. "I hope you know that you can talk to me. I won’t judge you."

Stuart let out a sigh, rubbing a hand over their face. There was a knot of anxiety in their stomach, and the room suddenly felt a good deal warmer. Without really thinking about it, they sank back against the frame of their own four-poster bed. The words seemed to get stuck in their throat, and in that moment they weren’t sure if they were grateful to their Head of House for his patience or if they just wanted him to leave.

"I should have been faster," they finally said, and once they had started the words all came out in a rush. "Or… or I should have been paying more attention. There are two bludgers in the game, and I was too focused on one of them to see what King was doing with the other. Anyway, I’m the captain, it’s my responsibility to take care of the other players on the team and I failed."

To their great annoyance, Professor Slughorn was shaking his head, a look of sympathy on his face.

"Stuart, you must remember that you are only sixteen years old," he said. "And Quidditch is a dangerous sport, which _everybody_ on the team knows. Stevie was certainly aware of the risks he took. Trust me, as someone older and, dare I say, at least a little bit wiser: taking responsibility for the actions of others will do you more harm than good in the long run."

That wasn’t what they wanted to hear at all, and it must have shown on their face because Professor Slughorn offered a rueful smile. "I won’t push you any further; just remember my office door is always open if you need to talk."

Stuart hadn’t even realised how tense they had been until the professor said that and all the tension drained away. They didn’t _quite_ sigh with relief, but there was certainly a slow exhalation of breath. Having now said his piece, Professor Slughorn got back to his feet, meandering over to the archway with only a single backwards glance and another smile, this one more reassuring, before leaving the Slytherin dormitories and Stuart behind him. That was when Stuart did sigh, letting themself flop back onto the soft linen of the bedcovers.

Maybe by the time Madame Shafiq was finished with Stevie, they would be ready to face the rest of the team. Maybe.

* * *

_GRYFFINDOR_

_1995_

"Hey now, what’s this?"

The two of them froze at the surprised voice behind them. Kelly couldn’t help but wince; they had been so close. Turning slowly along with their friend, they saw Ron Weasley at the top of the stairs, giving them a look that could only be described as… amused? Surely not. He was a prefect after all.

"Well?" he asked, eyebrows raised expectantly. He nodded at the mattress that was hanging in the air between Kelly and Amelia. "Want to explain?"

Before Kelly could even try to think of an explanation, Amelia jumped in. "It was my idea, Ron. Kelly was talking about how lonely it is in their dormitory – they're the only genderqueer student in our year – and I just thought… well, all the other girls are going home for Christmas this year, so I thought…"

"Don’t listen to her, it was my idea," Kelly cut in, finally regaining their ability to speak. "I invited her to stay with me over Christmas. She’s never had a Muggle slumber party before and…"

"Kelly, you shouldn’t get in trouble for something that _I_ suggested."

"I’m not, because you didn’t. If anyone should get in trouble, it’s…"

"Hey, hey, hey, nobody is getting in trouble," Ron broke in, hands raised in a placating gesture. "Not from me, anyway."

Kelly exchanged a glance with Amelia. "You’re not going to report us?"

Ron actually scoffed. "No, I’m not. Can I just make a suggestion, though? You’re second-years, right?"

"Third," Amelia shot back, looking offended. Kelly crossed her arms and gave Ron a pointed look. He grimaced and rolled his eyes.

"Sure, okay. You know the shrinking charm, right?"

Once again, Kelly exchanged a look with their friend. Now that it had been pointed out, they were annoyed that the thought hadn’t occurred to them before. From the look on her face, Amelia felt the same way.

" _Reducio_ ," Kelly said, giving her wand a sharp flick.

In a matter of seconds, the levitating mattress had shrunk down to the size of a lunchbox. Shooting Kelly a broad grin, Amelia plucked it out of the air without any trouble. Kelly turned a grateful smile to Ron.

"Thanks," she said.

Ron shrugged, and grinned back. "I won’t tell if you won’t."

"Deal."

* * *

_RAVENCLAW_

_2014_

It all seemed so unreal, this world of magic that Kamran hadn’t even known existed for the first ten years of his life. His mind was still reeling at the thought of having to answer a riddle every time he went to get into the Ravenclaw common room, so he wasn’t really paying attention at the prefect - what was her name? - led them to a set of three doors at the back of the common room. Her words washed over him, utterly meaningless. Then he realised that the other first years were beginning to split off into groups.

Feeling embarrassed, he hurried up to the prefect. "Sorry, I… I didn’t hear, where should I be going?"

"Genderqueer dormitories are on the left," she replied patiently. "Boys’ in the middle, girls’ on the right. First years’ to the first room at the top of the stairs."

"Okay, thank you."

Kamran continued on through the central door without much thought, following two boys. It wasn’t until a short while later, once they had all changed into their pyjamas and were settling down for sleep, that it occurred to him to wonder what ‘genderqueer’ meant. He fell asleep with that question lingering in his mind, and dreamt about three doors that kept leaping backwards no matter how much he tried to close the distance with them.

The next five days were a blur, forcing him to hit the ground running. Magic wasn’t just a matter of waving his wand and expecting something to happen, as he quickly discovered. Techniques had to be learned. Incantations had to be memorised and practiced. In the case of his first Transfiguration class, nobody was even allowed to take out their wand until it was nearly over.

He loved every minute of it.

At the end of the Charms class on Thursday afternoon, Professor Flitwick asked all the Ravenclaw first years to put their name down for a short meeting over the weekend. While the Hufflepuff students filed out of the classroom, talking amongst themselves in groups of two or three, Kamran found himself near the back of the line to sign his name. By the time he reached Professor Flitwick’s desk, all of the Saturday times had been taken, and most of Sunday morning. After a few seconds’ consideration, he put his name down next to ‘2:30’ and then quickly left the classroom.

As it transpired, the meeting with Flitwick was simply his way of reaching out to his newest charges; as head of Ravenclaw house, it was his duty to make sure they were adjusting well to their new life at Hogwarts. He offered Kamran a biscuit from a mostly-empty tin when he arrived, and then settled back on his chair, which stood taller than most so that the diminutive professor could look his students in the eye.

"So, Mr. Javadi, how would you say you’re doing? Not having any trouble finding your way around, or anything like that?"

"No, sir," Kamran said in a neutral voice, considering. "I’m doing well, sir."

"And how have you been finding your classes? Any difficulties there?"

Kamran was actually pleased that he could shake his head. "No, sir. They’re hard, but… like, in a good way? I like the challenge."

Professor Flitwick smiled broadly. "Excellent, I’m happy to hear it. I realise it’s only your first week, but I find it always helps to reach out to my students early, make sure they know they can always come and see me if anything is troubling them. It needn’t be class-related, either. Even if you’re just feeling a bit homesick and need to talk about it, my office door is always open."

"Thank you, Professor," Kamran said, returning to smile tentatively. Then a thought occurred to him, and he blurted it out before he could stop himself. "Professor, what does ‘genderqueer’ mean?"

"Oh, do you mean in reference to the dormitories?" At Kamran’s nod, Flitwick leaned forward, hands clasped and elbows resting on the desk. "You’re Muggle-born, correct? No, sorry, that shouldn’t be relevant. Forget I mentioned it. Let me see, let me see. Okay, allow me to explain. There was a time when Ravenclaw tower had only two dormitories: one for boys, and one for girls. Then one day another dormitory appeared, for the students who did were not one or the other. Some may identify more closely with a single gender, or with both even, or none at all. Am I making sense?"

Kamran was grimacing slightly, trying to sort it out in his mind. "Maybe? Can you simplify it?"

"Very, well, imagine a Quidditch… erm." He paused, frowning thoughtfully. "What’s that Muggle sport with the black and white ball?"

"Football?"

"Yes, yes. Imagine a football field. You have the keepers at either end, yes?"

"The… Yes."

"Good, now, imagine that the keeper at one end represents all male-identifying people, and the keeper at the other end represents all female-identifying people. Then you have all the other players spread all over the field, some closer to the ends and some closer to the centre. In fact, you’ve also got the people there to watch the game but not even participate."

"That’s... a lot of people."

"Yes. To put it plainly, there is no wrong way for someone to identify as a genderqueer person, and as many ways as there are people who do so. Even the ones who are only a centimetre away from the male- or female-identifying keepers are genderqueer."

Kamran licked his lips. He could feel butterflies in his stomach, and he realised belatedly that they had been there since he had first asked the question. It had been a question, he realised, that he had been trying to put into words for years, and had only just now learned what they were.

"Do you think I could be genderqueer?" he asked. The Charms professor beamed at him.

"That is something only you can answer. Do _you_ think you could be genderqueer?"

Before Professor Flitwick had even finished speaking, Kamran knew what his answer was.

"Yes," he said quietly. The butterflies in his stomach felt like they had swelled in size. With more certainty, he repeated the word. "Yes. I think… Yes, I’m genderqueer."

It felt strange to say, and truth be told, he had no idea where on that football field he stood. Maybe it didn’t matter that he hadn’t figured that out yet. He had taken his first step away from the keeper, and that meant more to him than he was able to fully process in that moment.

"Professor, do you think my things could be moved to the genderqueer dormitories?" he asked.

Professor Flitwick continued to smile as he leaned back in his chair once more. "Of course they can, leave it to me. I’ll see that they’ve been moved by the time you return to Ravenclaw Tower."


End file.
